Dasvidaniya
Dasvidaniya Limited Time Mission Event available from January 26, 2012 to February 8, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Hush, little one, meet your fate... All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Marked I was the perfect soldier - I carried out every order and never asked any questions. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Where I come from, disobedience is not an option. I disobeyed. I was on my own now - a soldier without an army. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Build 2 Animals in Private Zoo. #Declare a War 2 times. #Job: Put Brother Franky in Concrete Shoes (20x). (The Old Warehouse) }} Price of Betrayal No relationships. No connections. No feelings. I was barely human. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I don't know what it was about the little boy. I could not bring myself to harm him. And then I decided that no one else would either. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Ask for 15 Body Bags from mafia. #Buy 2 items from your Black Market in Brazil. #Fight 100 opponents in New York. }} Strongest Pillar I had always destroyed. But now I had to protect. This was new to me. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I had been trained well. That was my strength. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Ice 50 opponents in Chicago. #Get 12 crew members in Brazil. #Loot 10 Widow's Fortunes from Dodge the Guards. (Sam's Truck Shop) #Make 2 items in your Warehouse in Chicago. }} Weakest Link They had trained me too well. That was their weakness. - Ivankov Dimitrovich They were used to taking down armies. A solitary soldier bothered them. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Clear 4 robbing boards. #Ask for 30 Iron Cast from mafia. #Loot 25 Hay Burners from fights in Chicago. }} A Peace Offering I was causing irreparable damage to their empire - an empire I had helped create. - Ivankov Dimitrovich An open palm - a gesture of friendship? But I was taught to watch out for the other hand. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Build 3 Armors in Armory. #Take out 10 Peacemakers. (Requires 1 each) #Rob 20 Barracks in Brazil }} }} The Refusal Refusal had never been an option. - Ivankov Dimitrovich They had perhaps forgotten how I had earned these tattoos over the years. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Get support from your mafia (20x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. #Clear 5 robbing boards. }} Sins of the Father I had killed men and women - scores of them - sometimes with my bare hands. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Those very hands will keep you alive, little one. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 15 Twin Barreled Machine Guns from robbing in Brazil. #Loot 15 Tommy Sharks from Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side. (Main Street Speakeasy) #Help in a War 4 times. }} }} Sinless This child will never know violence. - Ivankov Dimitrovich This child will know what it means to love and to be loved. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Get 12 crew members in Chicago. #Make 2 items in your Speakeasy in Chicago. #Win 2 Wars. }} }} Absolved This is not a story for little children. The bad man does not go to heaven. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I have sinned. And I am ready for the punishment. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Win 100 fights in Brazil. #Acquire 10 Weapons. #Job: Track Down Lieutenant Sandoval (40x). (Rio de Janeiro: Centro) #Rob 40 times in Chicago. }} Aftermath But something ... someone wants me to stay alive. I am needed. - Ivankov Dimitrovich It's not the end for me, little one. My story is tied to yours. And you haven't even taken your first steps. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Build 3 Weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Loot 15 Huecuvas from Job: Wipe Out a Favela Street Gang. (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Ice 75 opponents in New York. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Dasvidaniya